Imelda in Wonderland
by sunsprite16
Summary: Alice and Imelda may be completely different characters but that didn't stop me from making this fanfic! I thought I'd get creative. Don't worry, I made sure to keep Imelda in character as much as possible. In this fanfic, Imelda winds up in Wonderland and comes across strange and wacky characters that just happened to look like her family, friends, and a certain enemy.
1. Entering Wonderland

"Remember... me..."

Hector finished playing his beloved song to a sleeping Coco. He leaned in close to give his daughter a soft kiss goodnight. The kiss made Coco smile in her sleep.

Satisfied, Hector made his way to the kitchen to find Imelda in a peaceful slumber instead of peeling potatoes. With a small chuckle, he kissed his wife on the cheek, turned off the kitchen light, and went to sleep himself.

* * *

 _Imelda and Rosita were listening to Victoria lecture on and on about quantum physics._

 _"When you're looking at something... You're beliefs and expectations of how that something will behave effects how it will act..."_

 _Rosita was absolutely fascinated by the subject. Imelda, on the other hand, found it more or less unappealing. She understood quantum physics perfectly but found it rather boring._

 _Imelda soon found herself turning her head at the sound of somebody saying,"Oh my gosh! Look how late it's getting!"_

 _Imelda gasped to see that somebody was Dante... with a watch!_

 _Dante flew away in a hurry. Feeling rather curious, Imelda checked to see if Victoria and Rosita noticed Dante as well. They didn't so Imelda decided to follow the rainbow dog._

 _As Imelda ran, the cool, crisp wind made her petticoats show. Eventually, Dante entered a hole embodied in a tree. Imelda was flabbergasted. She asked to herself,"What?"_

 _But never the less, Imelda got down on her knees and tried to peek through the hole._

 _Unfortunately, the dirt gave in and Imelda ended up falling down the hole!_

 _Imelda screamed as she plummeted down the seemingly endless hole. She barely had any time to see books, lamps, tables, and other knickknacks passing by her._

 _Soon enough, Imelda landed in a room with little, tiny doors._

 _Imelda rubbed her aching head before looking around in confusion._

 _Imelda said,"This had to be a dream."_

 _The matriarch of the Rivera family then noticed a table with a tiny key and a box full of cookies that said EAT ME. Astonished, Imelda picked up the key and a cookie._

 _Imelda sighed in disbelief. Even though it was against her better judgment, Imelda ate the cookie. She yelped in surprise to find out that she was shrinking!_

 _As soon as she was the size of a mouse, Imelda went to the nearest door and unlocked it. That proved to be a terrible mistake because water immediately poured into the room! It was only a matter of seconds until Imelda was completely underwater. With fierce determination, Imelda swam through the opened door and towards what seemed like a beach._

 _Once she hit shore, she saw Frida and her lookalikes having a caucus race. Imelda soon got caught up in another wave and "ended up" in the caucus race. Frida's lookalikes ran on top of Imelda as if she wasn't there. Frida said to Imelda,"No! You'll never get dry by lying on the sand like that! You have to run like the others!"_

 _Imelda was about to protest when she saw Dante in the distance._

 _Frida and her lookalikes looked at Imelda in confusion as she ran to catch up with Dante._


	2. The Tweedle Brothers

Back in the Land of the Dead, Hector came into the kitchen and said in excitement,"Imelda, you wouldn't believe what I saw on my morning walk!"

No response. Hector immediately tried to wake Imelda up but to no avail.

"Imelda? Imelda!"

...

Hector was on the verge of tears.

What's going on? Why won't Imelda wake up?Hector thought, feeling downright helpless.

Suddenly, he remembered an ancient phrase.

Hector found himself saying,"Only a kiss on the forehead from a grandson shall undo the curse... but if not performed by the second sunrise... she'll be sleeping forever."

Wasting no time, Hector ran out the door only to literally bump into Coco, Victoria, Rosita, Julio, Felipe, and Oscar.

A concerned Coco asked,"Papa, what's wrong?"

Hector replied,"It's Imelda! She won't wake up! And if we don't find Miguel by tomorrow she'll be sleeping forever! Come on!"

Hector ran towards the marigold bridge with his family close behind.

* * *

 _Imelda groaned in frustration. She lost Dante. Suddenly a familiar voice shouted,"You're just in time!"_

 _Naturally, Imelda whacked Tweedledum on the head with her boot. She gasped to see two skeletons that looked exactly like her younger twin brothers. The only difference was that there were wearing ridiculously colorful and goofy clothes._

 _She blinked. "Oscar? Felipe?"_

 _Tweedledee gave Imelda a bewildered look. "I think you're confusing us with someone else. We're...!"_

 _Tweedledee and Tweedledum did several backflips, struck some funny poses, and shouted,"The Tweedle Brothers!"_

 _Imelda couldn't help but giggle at them._

 _Tweedledee whispered to his brother,"I think we won her over."_

 _Tweedledum whispered,"Yeah, you know what that means..."_

 _The Tweedle Brothers shouted in unison,"Time to sing The Walrus and The Carpenter!"_

 _Imelda stopped laughing. She said in her most polite voice,"Thank you but I really should be going..."_

 _Tweedledum suddenly blocked her path. "You can't go yet!"_

 _Imelda started to get rather irritated. "I'm sorry but I'm trying to follow Dante so if you don't mind..."_

 _Tweedledee gasped in delight. "Dante? The talking dog? That just gave me inspiration for a new song!"_

 _"Oh, there once a lone talking dog who sailed the seas to find some friends..."_

 _Tweedledum then sang,"He soon hit shore to find a hoard of other talking dogs!"_

 _Imelda put her hands on her hips. "This is utter nonsense."_

 _She quickly ran from the Tweedle Brothers who luckily didn't notice her._

 _Soon, Imelda found herself at a house made entirely out of gumballs. Imelda raised an eyebrow. "Whoever lives here must be a lunatic."_

 _Suddenly, Dante came out of the candy-coated house and said angrily to Imelda,"Mary-Ann! I've been looking for you everywhere!"_

 _Imelda was confused. "Mary-Ann?"_

 _Dante said as he dragged Imelda into the house,"You promised me you'd test out my new cookie recipe!"_

 _"Let go of me," Imelda shouted._

 _Before Imelda knew it, Dante popped a cookie right into her mouth._

 _To Imelda's dismay, she started growing and growing until her arms and legs stretched out through the windows!_

 _Dante shouted in horror,"Ah! My poor beautiful house! What am I going to do?!"_

 _As if on cue, Frida came walking towards the house while humming La Llorona. Dante said in relief,"Oh, Frida! Thank heavens! Mary-Ann turned into a monster and ruined my beautiful house!"_

 _Imelda said to herself in annoyance,"If that mutt thinks this is my fault..."_

 _Frida said,"I might just have the solution to this predicament!" She grabbed a cannon from behind her. "We'll blast the house down!"_

 _Dante asked in horror,"We'll... What?"_

 _Imelda started to panic. She had to do something or she'll fall apart as well. Luckily she spotted a garden full of radishes. She attempted to pick one up but ultimately picked up Dante as well. Dante shouted,"What do you think you're doing?"_

 _Imelda said,"I'm sorry but I need to eat this!"_

 _Dante said in frustration,"Why you inconsiderate bully..."_

 _His sentence was cut short when Imelda shrunk down to the size of a mouse again. Dante looked at his watch and exclaimed,"Cheese and crackers! I'm so very late!"_

 _With that, Dante flew away. Imelda shouted,"Dante, wait!"_

 _Noticing that the monster disappeared, Frida shrugged her shoulders and used her cannon to blow the house down anyway._


	3. Meeting the Marigolds

_Imelda kept on running until she found herself within a field of marigolds. Imelda shook her head, put her hands on her hips, and said angrily,"This is getting ridiculous! Not only am I small again but I keep losing that dog!"_

 _Suddenly one of the marigolds asked Imelda,"What kind of flower are you supposed to be?"_

 _Imelda looked up to see that the marigolds had faces! Imelda raised an eyebrow and replied,"Do I look like a flower?"_

 _Another marigold exclaimed,"Seems to me that this little weed could learn a thing or two about manners!"_

 _Imelda gritted her teeth and was about to smack the marigold with her boot when suddenly two marigolds poured water over Imelda which washed her away. Imelda could hear the marigolds laugh in the distance._

 _Once Imelda got up, she squeezed a part of her damp dress. She then said in annoyance,"I'm not the one who needs to learn some manners."_

 _Suddenly she heard a familiar voice reciting a poem. She curiously walked towards the voice while making her way through thick blueberry bushes. She soon gasped to see a caterpillar with the face of her granddaughter,Victoria, seated comfortably on a brown mushroom._

 _Imelda asked out loud,"Victoria?"_

 _The caterpillar swiftly turned her attention to Imelda and asked her with a squinted eye,"Who... are... you?"_

 _"I'm Imelda and I was wondering if you've seen..."_

 _"Dante? No I have not," the caterpillar said snobbishly._

 _Imelda could feel her temper bubbling up inside of her. She took a deep breath and said,"You know, I heard you recite a poem and it sounded beautiful."_

 _For the first time in forever, the caterpillar found herself smiling. In a flash of white light, the caterpillar turned into a majestic glowing butterfly. Imelda found herself saying,"Amazing..."_

 _The butterfly said in an angelic voice,"One side will make you smaller. The other side will make you bigger..."_

 _Imelda was rather confused. "The mushrooms?"_

 _The butterfly said,"Precisely. Hahaha!"_

 _To Imelda's surprise the butterfly turned into a group of smaller butterflies. Imelda smiled as she watched the butterflies soar towards the golden sun._

 _Imelda said to herself,"Maybe this place isn't so bad after all." She then grabbed a piece of a mushroom, broke it in half, and put it in her brown apron. "Now to find Dante."_

 _With that said, Imelda walked down a dirt path surrounded by tall grass._


	4. Pepita Can Talk?

At the mariachi plaza, Miguel was softly playing his guitar. His Abuelita soon appeared and immediately noticed his grandson with a look of sadness on his face. She asked in concern,"What's wrong Miguel?"

Miguel looked up to face his grandmother. "I wish I could see Hector and the rest of our family tonight since it's Día de los Muertos. I love them so much."

Elena gave Miguel a compassionate smile. "I know Mijo... but remember that there always with you whether you know it or not."

Abuelita gave her grandson several kisses on the cheeks before walking away towards the Rivera ofrenda. Miguel continued to play on his guitar when he heard Hector shout,"Miguel!"

Miguel swiftly lifted his head to see Hector, Coco, Julio, Victoria, Rosita, Felipe, and Oscar running towards him. Miguel's jaw dropped to the ground. Rosita gave her nephew a great big hug. She said,"Aww Miguel it's so great to see you!"

Victoria said rather disapprovingly,"Rosita this isn't the time for hugs."

Hector then said,"She's right. Miguel, Imelda is in a deep sleep and you're the only one who can save her."

Miguel slowly got up. "I can see you guys? How is this possible?"

Rosita said with a great big, smile,"Maybe your journey in the Land of the Dead granted you the power to see us!"

Miguel said in awe,"Wow..."

Miguel then realized time was of the essence. He had to save Mama Imelda! He told his family,"We must get to Mama Imelda!"

* * *

 _Imelda blinked in confusion. She was lost in a lush, green forest. It didn't help that there were arrows scattered all over that pointed in every direction._

 _Imelda put her hands on her hips once again. She asked to herself,"Now what?"_

 _"Now what dear?"_

 _Imelda swiftly turned around to see her spirit guide Pepita doing a handstand on a tree branch. Imelda was utterly shocked. "Pepita? You can talk?"_

 _"I've always had the ability to talk dear."_

 _All Imelda could do was just stare at her spirit guide._

 _Pepita laughed and asked Imelda,"What do you think you're doing here all by yourself? You're going to miss the tea party!"_

 _Imelda asked,"What tea party?"_

 _"Why the one the Mad Hatter and Miss Hare are throwing! Hurry! This way!"_

 _To Imelda's surprise, Pepita turned invisible but her footprints could be seen. Imelda followed the footprints. She eventually saw the Mad Hatter and Miss Hare that happened to look like Julio and Rosita seated at a lavish table._

 _The Mad Hatter exclaimed,"This tea tastes funny! What it needs is... mustard!"_

 _Imelda asked out loud,"Don't you think that'll make the tea taste even funnier?"_

 _The Mad Hatter and Miss Hare gasped at the sight of Imelda. Miss Hare shouted,"There's no room for you child! Off with you! Shoo! Shoo!"_

 _Imelda frowned and said,"There's plenty of room."_

 _The Mad Hatter said,"Wrong! There are invisible, polka-dotted otters seated on these chairs!"_

 _Imelda said as she walked away,"What nonsense."_

 _The Mad Hatter soon found himself feeling guilty so he shouted,"Wait! Uh... one otter had to leave for a very important date! Have a seat, my dear."_

 _Imelda sighed. She didn't want to be rude so she sat on the only "empty" chair._

 _Miss Hare asked as she poured a cup, tea, and sugar cubes from a teapot,"Care for some tea, my dear?"_

 _Imelda replied politely,"Tea sounds lovely. I'm sorry I interrupted your birthday party. You see, Pepita..."_

 _Miss Hare interrupted the matriarch of the Rivera family by chuckling and saying,"My dear child this not a birthday party!"_

 _Then the Mad Hatter said,"Indeed! This is an unbirthday party!"_

 _Imelda blinked in confusion before standing up in frustration. "I have had enough nonsense!"_

 _As Imelda stomped away, the Mad Hatter whispered to Miss Hare,"Wow... what a party pooper."_

 _Imelda grumpily stomped through the forest. Suddenly she found herself stopping in her tracks. "All this time... I've been chasing an imaginary dog and going through so much nonsense. I must be losing my head."_

 _"That's not a bad thing, you know."_

 _Imelda turned around to see Pepita playing poker with a pair of chickens. Imelda crossed her arms, closed her eyes, turned her back on her "sprit guide", and said,"I want nothing to do with you!"_

 _Pepita only laughed hysterically. Imelda turned her head slightly in suspicion. The spirit guide wiped a tear from her eye and said,"You might not want to see me but the King of Hearts surely wants to see you!"_

 _With that said, Pepita zippered a part of a tree to reveal a grand castle in the distance. Imelda gulped. She had a bad feeling that the king would be the most mad of them all._


	5. The Great Escape

_Imelda walked through a hedge maze when she came across playing cards that had the heads of... Ernesto's bodyguards?! Imelda got her boot out to defend herself. That's when one of the cards noticed her and shouted,"There she is!"_

 _Imelda wasted no time whacking the cards with her boot. Fortunately, the cards were no match for the matriarch of the Rivera family. Once all the cards were unconscious, Imelda breathed in exhaustion._

 _Soon, the King of Hearts who looked like Ernesto de la Cruz guarded by four red cards came into view. The king gasped at the sight of the unconscious cards. He then looked up to see Imelda with a face full of disbelief. The king smiled at Imelda and told her,"You... You're quite strong for a lady. Care to play a game of croquet?"_

 _Imelda only glared at the king. "Why should I?"_

 _The king glared back, pointed a finger at Imelda, and shouted,"Off with her head!"_

 _His guards growled as they approached Imelda._

 _At that rare moment, Imelda felt helpless. Those cards were carrying some pretty sharp daggers._

 _That's when she remembered the mushroom pieces in her apron pocket. She grabbed one and ate it, causing her to grow more than a mile high. The king and the cards' jaws dropped down in horror. The king quickly whispered to one of his guards,"Hurry relocate the prisoners!"_

 _However, it was just loud enough for Imelda to hear. She angrily picked up the king and asked him,"What prisoners?"_

 _The king's face turned red and shouted,"Put me down! How dare you treat me this way! I am the king!"_

 _Imelda only frowned. "I don't think a king is supposed to be loud, spoiled, and ruthless..."_

 _Imelda gasped to find out that she has shrunken down to her normal size. The king put on a wicked grin and shouted,"Take this hag to the dungeon!"_

 _The king's insult made Imelda grit her teeth and attempted to smack him but the king's guards got to her first._

 _Imelda was thrown into a rusty cellar. Imelda turned her head to the right and was shocked to see all of the wacky characters she came across on her adventure in the cellar with her!_

 _The Mad Hatter laughed and told Imelda,"About time you joined us, my dear!"_

 _Imelda shouted in disbelief,"How can you be laughing at a time like this?!"_

 _The Mad Hatter took a step back. Imelda sighed and said softly,"Sorry... what are you all doing here?"_

 _One of the marigolds said in despair,"The King of Hearts thought all of us were public nuisances. So he sent his cards to capture us and well... here we are."_

 _Imelda only blinked. The king really was the most mad! She had to do something to help..._

"Mama Imelda!"

 _Everyone looked up at the sound of the disembodied voice. Imelda recognized that voice. She asked out loud,"Miguel?"_

Miguel, Hector, and the rest of the Rivera family had just reached a sleeping Imelda.

 _Imelda tried to come up with a plan. Luckily she thought of one. She shouted,"Miguel I need you to grab the key from under the front door mat!"_

Miguel was confused. But ultimately ran to get the key and put it in Imelda's hand.

 _The citizens of Wonderland gasped to see a key magically appear in Imelda's hand._

 _Imelda immediately unlocked the cellar door. Without wasting a second, everyone ran out of the cellar._

 _Imelda smacked the cards that tried to sabotage the great escape with her boot._

 _Miss Hare said happily,"You're so awesome Imelda!"_

 _Imelda couldn't help but blush a little. All was going according to Imelda's plan when the king grabbed Imelda and put a dagger near her neck._

 _The king said in a chilling voice,"Not one more step from any of you..."_

 _The citizens of Wonderland froze in horror._

Hector gazed out the window, gasped, and said,"Miguel! The second sun is about to rise!"

 _Imelda kicked the dagger from the king's hand which spun around in the air. Imelda caught it in the nick of time and pointed it straight at the King of Hearts._

 _The king cowered in fear._

 _With a satisfied grin, Imelda turned around to face the citizens of Wonderland. She said with a smile,"You're all free now."_

Miguel walked up to Imelda and whispered,"Promise me that you'll be alright..."

 _As Miguel kissed Imelda on the forehead, the Mad Hatter told Imelda,"Thank you..."_

 _The cellar magically broke apart revealing golden sunshine which shined so brightly Imelda shut her eyes tightly._

Imelda slowly opened her eyes to see Miguel with a look of worry in his face. Imelda smiled and gave her grandson the biggest hug.

Hector said as he lifted his wife up into the air,"Oh, Imelda! I was so worried!"

Miguel said,"Mama Imelda... I feel like you had the most fascinating dream."

Imelda chuckled and said,"I sure did."


End file.
